Artemis Fowl and the mines of Terra
by zoko11
Summary: Artemis, Holly, Butler, Mulch and No.1 go together in search of lost friend but they made a terrible mistake and now that friend is stuck in the one place no wants to be, The mines of Terra.
1. prolouge

Prologue

After Artemis reclaimed most of his memories, Most,  
not including Butler's first name as Butler requested holly did not mention it, so it would mean more when the time came, Artemis amazingly excepted all of it as it seemed to fit together, after watching his DVD from when he was mind wiped, he recollected everything else, apart from Butlers name, that for some reason was still shrouded.

Most would think after his mind and body were separated he would lost a few IQ points but Artemis amazes us yet again, as his IQ grew along with his ego, he must have been thinking while he was a consciousness, just thinking.

After he had his memories back Artemis was, for once in his life, dumbstruck, when he was first told about Root's death he didn't know him and didn't feel anything at the time but now he had just met, gotten to know and lost Root all in a short time as this time when he heard about Roots death he cared as he knew Root as a friend again and his mind wasn't trying to reject what it was told, he then retired to his room without explaining to his family that he was A, alive or B, in the Manor. He called Foaly up to his room after 10 minutes of quiet contemplation, Foaly, dumbstruck as well, but that being for Artemis being alive, was shocked to find what the mud boy knew or what he theorized whichever one.


	2. Chapter 1: Revelation

Chapter 1: Revelations

As said Foaly was shocked at Artemis' revelation, could it be true?, He willed it to be true. when Foaly had given Root and Holly the shimmer suit he had something experimental on Roots but he thought it was deactivated as it was experimental.

"How was it active, I didn't turn it on" Foaly finally said after viewing the small screen of Artemis' laptop, he couldn't believe this is what Artemis used to constantly hack his system, I mean it still had track pad.

"Well if you pay attention it wasn't until the last second, sounds like Holly's split second timing to me" Artemis answered waiting for Foaly to state that she was with Root at the time.

"But she's there, with Root, with a gun in her hands and she just fired, it's just not possible" he said pausing after every statement.

Artemis just grew a smug grin and made sure it was obvious to Foaly, and then waited for Foaly to get the idea continuing to look smug.

After 5 minuets of silence Artemis became bored and decided to give the centaur a hint "one" he said calmly nearly shocking Foaly to death, it had this effect as centaurs are paranoid and nearly always on edge, especially when it concerned a friend's life.

"D'arvit" Foaly exclaimed through panted breaths "Artemis!, Are you trying to kill me".

"It was hardly surprise, I had to say something eventually to break the silence" Artemis argued "By the way it was a hint".

"What was it" Foaly asked as didn't remember after shock.

"One" groaned Artemis as he quickly judged whether Foaly was really his intellectual equal, No he wasn't. The IQ boost made Artemis smarter than anyone on earth including Foaly.

Foaly thought about it, for at least another minute then it finally clicked "time travel" he gasped.

"Finally" Artemis said accompanied with a sarcastic clap.

"Wow Foaly, even I got that before Arty's clue" Holly Jeered, coming into visibility who had obviously snuck in there to find out what they where talking about, she was probably there the whole time.

Foaly Scared to death for second time in under two minutes said "bloody hell Holly, is everyone trying to kill me?".

"Evening Holly" Artemis said getting off his chair and proposing it to Holly, always the gentlemen "sorry I would've of offered it when you came in but I wanted you to see you scare Foaly".

Holly chuckled although she was slightly annoyed as she wanted to scare Artemis too but he saw the haze in the air when she came in,  
it was only recently he developed a sense of humor so Foaly and Holly will be getting more of this later.

After a few calls they were ready to set up and Artemis gathered his... well what anyone anyone else would call friends but instead we'll call them his associates.

When they gathered they saw a whiteboard simultaneously they all thought_ oh joy... another Artemis Fowl lecture_

At the Time Artemis was recuperating with his parents who instantly hugged him, squeezing him until his eyes popped out, Juliet Did that by herself seconds after.

Myles and Beckett were overjoyed and straight away Myles asked "Can you play a game with us?" "Yes please, Artemis"  
pleaded Beckett along with his brother.

"Sorry, I can't right now I have an important business meeting but I'll be able to play with you in about half an hour" said Artemis genuinely sorry.

Angeline was absolutely livid and glared at her eldest son, then in pure rage she shouted at the top of her lungs "Artemis, you just got back, we thought you were dead, then we find out your alive and we expect some time together but no, even after near death experience you still only care about business".

All of the other family members, including Artemis senior, were cowering, nobody ever wanted to see a mothers wrath especially a Fowl Mother's wrath.

Artemis Jr however wasn't threatened by his mother as he could easily use Holly removing her insanity or his fathers rescue to make her understand that this is the least he could do for his saviors and Just simply said "Moth...," he remembered his mother preferred mum and decided this would keep her calmer "Mum, this is hardly business these are the people who resurrected me. I did die, then they brought me back, with my help, it's the least I could do since this isn't the first thing they have done for me". he spoke the last part guiltily.

Angeline asked "Was this resurrection the people's doing and if so what else did they do?" still very much irate

Artemis felt guilty about leaving this memory away from Angeline "Mum there is nothing I would rather do right now than sit down and spend some time with you all" He paused "but this meeting is to save a life and to make up for what I've done to them and for what they have done for me"

Artemis senior piped up worried about what Angeline would do and said "what have done to these people and what have they done for you?"

Artemis replied "I'll explain later father, but now, I have to go to my meeting" as he left the room Angeline scowled and then returned to her usual calm expression and said softly to the still cowering children and father "What do you want to play then kids?"

Artemis went upstairs into his office where he was holding his meeting since A, he didn't want to interrupted by his family and B, Angeline had the Meeting Room Changed into the boys play room instead of one of the spare guest rooms during Artemis' 3 year absence if he was their at the time he would have protested.

Artemis walked in to his office.


	3. Chapter 2: Plans

Chapter 2: plans

Artemis walked into the room, and went up to his podium where Foaly was helping him set up "Are you nearly finished?" inquired Artemis.

"two more minutes Artemis" Foaly replied, he then noticed a slight grin from Artemis when he wasn't called mud boy, and the thought to himself _great,_ _I've made the kid more smug_ thought Foaly not knowing that Artemis was just glad he some respect from the people.

Artemis had called up a select few for his meeting they were: Holly, Mulch, Foaly (obviously), No.1 who insisted on inviting Qwan, Butler, Juliet and finally commander Kelp, all where there except Kelp, Artemis Groaned when he noticed the empty seat "It doesn't matter Foaly take as long as you need since Kelp isn't here yet"

Foaly's face went pale "D'arvit" Foaly exclaimed, he turned to face Butler "Commander Kelp is outside waiting to be escorted, could you go get him for me?" he asked

Butler chuckled and replied "A please wouldn't go amiss" as he left to escort the commander "Holly, watch Artemis for me" he grimly said as he didn't like anyone looking after his charge, not even Holly.

"Yes I will Butler, but he may have a few broken bones" she playfully joked, Butler chuckled and left, Artemis gulped not knowing if she was joking, he wouldn't put it passed her.

When everyone had sat down Artemis turned off the office lights and used a projector to show the video of Roots death pausing just before the explosion

Kelp had Good feelings about Artemis, he liked the kid, he knew one day he would successfully merge the people with people but even he was disgusted "why on Earth are you showing us this Artemis?" Kelp shouted out

Artemis who had equal respect for the commander as the commander did for him replied "Root is not dead" and played the video frame by frame so you could the neutrino travel at an millimeter every 2 milliseconds and there clear as day, was the Root disappearing a second before the explosion.

Kelp leaned back now interested in what Artemis had to say, everyone else did the same. Foaly spoke up now "The suit I gave Root had a experimental teleportation system that was deactivated as I wasn't confident that it would of worked".

Kelp spoke up "if you were working on telepotation back then why haven't we got it now".

Foaly replied "when Ark Sool took over he cut the budget as he thought it was too much and all I needed to do was maintain and stop inventing and no-one has reinstated the original budget".

"so whats the plan?" Kelp asked now facing at Artemis

Artemis took in a big gulp of air and then said in a nice slow voice so everyone could understand "We go back in time using qwans help, bringing No.1 with us in case we need him, then we use Foaly old remote teleporter for the suit to teleport Root to the manor, where no-one will be, then we come back up to the surface after we left Root a note to stay where he is, then bring him back to the present so we don't mess with the timeline.

"Why am I here, then" Mulch asked.

"Breaking and entering into and out of shuttle ports, of course".

Mulch nodded his head as kelp asked "May I ask the same question?".

"Yes, you may" Artemis replied as he resented that statement as it is itself a question, Foaly and Butler chuckled at Artemis' reply, everyone else soon didn't find funny.

Kelp rolled his eyes "What am I here for mud boy?".

"You are here to grant us the permission we need from the council, now if you wouldn't mind calling them" Artemis smugly replied.

5 minutes later Kelp got of his communicator "they said they wouldn't go for it if anyone else had came up with the plan but they made an exception for you. Looks like your impressing the council, Artemis" Kelp said straining out the last part as he had been ordered not to call him mud boy as he was a valuable asset to the people.

Artemis simply replied "Or intimidating them, the first one is better but the latter option is more likely" and started to get ready for time travel.


	4. Chapter 3:secrets

**Chapter 3: Secrets**

An extract from 'The Book' Translated into English From Each Species Own Language by Artemis Fowl II (except Trolls they were wrote in gnomish as a troll can't write).

**Eleven Families Of Magik There Be, Eleven That Could Be Called Fairy. **

_**First The Elves Both Old And Wise, There Strength And Determination Easily Makes Up For Their Size.**_

_**Next The Sprites,The Ones That Take Flight. There Weak Skill In Magik Means They Don't Fight.**_

_**Pixies Are Next That Makes Three, Chocolate and Power are the weaknesses of these smart Faries.**_

_**Fourth Are The Dwarves Born In Earth, With Little Use For Magik They Rely On Skills Found In The Dirt.**_

_**Goblins Be The Fifth Of The Families, A Race Born In Stupidity. Magik, Their First Weapon Of Choice, Shame Their Brain Has No loud Voice.**_

_**Centaurs, A Mix Of Horse And Elves. Paranoid And Smart, They've Grown An Ego For Themselves.**_

_**Gnomes, The Creatures That Wrote This Booke, Small and Stubborn With No Magik To Boot.**_

_**The Eighth Family Once Lost In Limbo, Only Warlocks Have Power Beyond That What We Know.**_

_**The Ninth Family Savage And Dumb, The Trolls Have No Magik Given To Them.**_

**Fowl manor, Artemis' Study**

"Holly" Artemis Asked.

"What is it now?" Asked Holly "A cup of coffee? How about some tea?".

Artemis ignored the sarcasm and responded in a curious tone "Which of the families use these markings?".

Holly sighed and replied sounding rather sad "No-one knows Artemis, both of those families are long gone. They are belived to be killed off by humans".

"Strange these markings seem similar, I thought I might of saw them in Haven" Artemis said in sad tone of voice but with a pondering look on his face.

Holly was confused, Artemis was growing so he could be sad about the extinct fairy families, but then again knowing Artemis, he could just be sad about being unable to complete one of his precious documents.

Artemis noticed the look on her face "If a document can't be finished, then can't it be finished Holly ever since I was magic infused and my DNA overwritten with yours I have more of an affinity for Living things" Artemis said "I am genuinely concerned about the loss of these two species.

Holly surprised about what was coming out of Artemis' mouth in an genuine tone didn't know what to say. She was shocked "Looks like your finally growing up Arty" she finally let out.

Artemis Blushed.

Hours later after going through old files while everyone else was getting ready Artemis gasped in revelation.

Holly asked asked "What is it Arty?"

"Oh nothing" replied Artemis

Holly knew that this had something to do with the plan, and she also knew he was rebuilding the plan around what he just found out "Don't keep secrets from me Artemis I know this has something to the new plan you just thought up".

"No it doesn't" Artemis said refusing Holly of the truth.

She dropped it she knew he wouldn't tell her till it suited him.

Holly took Artemis with her to do the ritual as she didn't want to be alone, Artemis requested that the acorns would be planted in Fowl manor as it needed more wildlife, so he took one as well and planted it at the same time as holly where she couldn't see him, this made her more suspicious.

They went back to his office avoiding contact with his mother where everyone was ready.

"Well time to go" Exclaimed Artemis "Too bad Foaly can't chat to us across time".

"ah, but I can go back with you and then communicate on a secure channel" Foaly replied.

"Excellent" Artemis replied replied then faced Qwan "Qwan would you please open the time tunnel?" Artemis said with a kind tone.

Qwan, almost as politely as No.1 said "Certainly Artemis" and started chanting Every one was sucked into the time tunnel.

The tunnel is always different as this time the tunnel was oddly red and gold colored, and took a few seconds to get going. Qwan thought it would be funny to put in some quantum zombies. Artemis would be having words with him, then they all reappeared in the same spot where they had left.

Artemis and Holly stood there normally as they had been passengers in the time tunnel before while everyone threw up even No.1 although last time he was in the time tunnel he was a pilot so unaffected.

Artemis Looked at Foaly handing him a broom and said " To avoid suspicion your going to have to clean this up while we're out".

Foaly Groaned "Housework, you kidding me?".

"No" Artemis replied allowing him a small chuckle.


	5. Chapter 4: Root

**Chapter 4: Root**

**Near Tara Shuttleport**

"There all finished. Are you at Tara shuttleport yet?" Foaly asked through everyones earpieces.

"Yes, Mulch has just started his tunnel".

BOOM "... eh, sorry" said an echoed Mulch.

"Was that Mulch?" asked Foaly shaking his head 15 miles away.

"No it was the shuttle port spontaneously exploding" replied Artemis.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, Why don't you do the science and leave the jokes to people with experience".

"Well thats you out the picture then" replied Artemis allowing himself another chuckle, everyone apart from Foaly chuckled as well.

"Who are you and what have you done with Artemis, making jokes isn't in his character" Holly said with her hands on her hips.

"correct but it is in yours" he said pointing to his eye.

This was the first time she noticed that his eye was hazel again.

"Your eye" Holly shrieked "It's hazel again".

"yes, I can only assume that my DNA originally had the eye colour decided but the the Fairy DNA fought it".

Before she could reply with why that would not work

"We're In" said Mulch popping up from the hole.

"Lets go" replied Artemis.

Before you knew It, they were down in the chutes, just outside of where Root got 'killed'.

**Just outside E37**

No.1 had just finished cloaking the ship so they couldn't be seen by past Holly flying past and the Artemis got straight to business.

"Right Foaly, can you give us video and sound" asked Artemis.

"Can a Dwarf eat a rabbit in under five seconds?" replied Foaly.

"No the world record is 10 seconds and currently held be yours truly" Mulch smugly replied.

"Today just isn't my day" Foaly said with an even longer face than usual along with the clicking form Artemis' keyboard "Ok, now you're close enough to the cameras, here's the video I can't get you the sound though, which means that my statement was right, I couldn't get both" Foaly said the last bit triumphantly.

Artemis would have usually replied with a sarcastic comment just to deflate Foaly's ego, but he didn't know when Holly needed to press the button.

"Holly get ready" Artemis said weirdly in a military manner obviously, this was no time for pleasantries.

Two excruciatingly long minutes passed, Mulch had started to break the lock on the fridge put there by Holly, then Holly saw herself pull the trigger and was ready to push the button, when Mulch finally opened the door and knocked Holly's elbow messing up the coordinates, they saw Root get teleported although it looked like he just exploded.

"Did we do it" Holly asked.

"Yes, otherwise we wouldn't be here" Artemis stated.

"Your lucky Mulch if that hadn't worked, you'd be paying for" Holly Shouted

All Mulch could mange was to look like a guilty kid and looked at the floor.

Artemis wold about to state that he would not be paying for when

"Erm... guys He's not here" Foaly said with a sound of panic in his voice.

Past Holly then flew past the window oblivious to the fact she was five feet to the left of her.

Artemis checked the coordinates "Oh".

"What?" Everyone asked hoping for good news.

"Well he did teleport and is in the Fowl estate but..." Artemis said with a sigh.

"But what" Foaly asked in a irritated voice.

"He's file miles under it, in a cave" replied Artemis.

"So just teleport him to the manner again" Holly suggested.

"We can't, the suit teleports the person but without the suit, I couldn't figure out how to do that" Foaly replied.

"Well it looks like we're not done then" Mulch said.

Artemis cracked a grin and looked at Mulch over his shoulder "You especially".

Mulch eyes widened realising he was yet again to do his favorite activity "More digging?" a smile creeping up his lips.

Artemis nodded "More digging".


	6. Chapter 5: Family Quarrels

**Chapter 5: Family Quarrels**

**Fowl Estate**

"So the commander is about five miles underground from where we are now?" Foaly asked for the fifteenth time, he tried to get around this by rephrasing it, each time.

"Yes for the fifteenth time Foaly, By the way, rephrasing the question does not make it a different question" Artemis groaned out while massaging his temples.

"Right, all right" Foaly replied then set up the software he needed to find out where they were going.

While this was booting up he took the time to marvel at the craftsmanship of Artemis' office, It was an old-fashioned looking room, which had no windows and the only light came from the sixteen monitors, Artemis used to do all his plotting, for good and for evil, and a rather large fireplace which itself was made from dark oak wood with a varnish to finish it off, the pattern is what Foaly found most intriguing. The design looked like a woman sitting under an oak tree, next to a river. She looked as if she had an Acorn in her hand. The fireplace itself was at least one hundred years old, and after Foaly found out about the Fowl family history involving fairies, it was no wonder that his great-grandfather had chosen this design. The rest of the room was nothing special it was just an Oak crafted Wall which stopped about two meters above the ground from there a dark green velvet wallpaper took its place, with a golden bead placed every two inches just an inch off the where the velvet and oak meet. The ceiling was a curved wooden design, with absolutely no pattern the floor was coated in a red carpet which looked like it hadn't been cleaned in over 10,000 years, except for the patch that Foaly cleaned up.

"Artemis you need to get this place cleaned up" Holly said looking at a particularly suspicious looking white stain on the carpet.

"I have. In our time" Artemis stated making sure to add the last part. For Foalys sake.

Before Holly could open her mouth to say thank the Gods Foaly butted in with "Found it".

"Finally" Artemis said in a voice that sounded as if he had waited for over two thousand years for this.

Foaly ignoring the statement "Root is not in a cave, but in a mine".

"There are lots of mines" Mulch butted in "which one do you mean".

"Well Mulch, you should be familiar with this one" Foaly replied "It is the mine of Terra".

(Finally someone has said the title of the book. Hello everyone I am the author, I hopefully will be making more of an appearance now, I my retelling of the events that the human, Artemis Fowl has experienced, bye).

"That's a not nice name for a mine" Artemis said

Mulch was shaking in his boots so much his bum-flap had come undone. He turned to Artemis "It's named after someone. Someone I know"

Artemis was curious and as he always longed for knowledge asked "What is his name then?"

"It's Terra, T-E-R-R-A, as in earth" Mulch winced "His name is…"

"It's what Dwarf spit it out" Butler shouted, he too was getting annoyed.

Reluctantly Mulch Answered "His name is Terra Diggums, He is my brother".

Artemis, a little shocked, asked "then why are you so afraid, of his name then"

"I am more scared of him, than anything else, Artemis. Foaly can you tell them I can't bring myself to" Mulch said solemnly.

"Of course Mulch" Foaly replied "Well the second time we had something to add to Mulch's criminal record, he was doing a heist with who else? But his brother. The LEP however knew about the heist, and we planned on infiltrating, Mulch here knew about that somehow and just before we got there, scarpered. Leaving poor Terra there, to be arrested. Terra then escaped and headed off somewhere, no one knows where. Anyway he was angry with Mulch because in Dwarfen circles, abandoning a fellow Dwarf is worse than stapling the privates to Goblins hand, and since Root was the one who arrested him, I don't think they would be on good terms either".

"This is bad news, indeed" Artemis replied

"Correct" Foaly replied not looking up from his monitor "When Terra escaped, he left a note that said if he met anyone, who he had quarrels with he would, kill them"

"What!" Mulch shouted angrily "No, Terra wouldn't harm a soul, he may be criminal but he's not the Dwarf that goes around murdering people"

"Hundreds of years alone might have drove him insane" Foaly said trying to scare Mulch a bit, but it was a warning more than anything else.

"We don't even know that he is here" Mulch said in reply

"Yes but according to this" Foaly replied with as much grimace as one could have "His seeker sleeper says he is"

"Oh, D'Arvit" Mulch Whimpered

"D'Arvit Indeed Mulch" Holly and Foaly both said without as much as a glance to one another.

Artemis and Butler joined in with "Oh, holy shit!"

No.1 who had been quiet this whole time thought it best two try tolighten the mood "Humans worship a piece of shit Artemis" and then quickly added "pardon my swear"

"Now is not the time for jokes No.1" Artemis said with a disciplinary stare

"Sorry" No.1 replied while looking down at the floor

"No need to be friend" Artemis said trying to cheer No.1 up "I know you were only trying to lighten the mood"

No.1 smiled at him as he was well expecting to be shouted at, for his comment yet he was glad to Artemis' heart finally growing

Suddenly Artemis' expression changed from a content one to one of action, he turned to the rest of the group and stated as blatantly as possible "Now, to work".

**Hi, it's the author again right today, we're going to try something different. I am going to set a target of 10 reviews, I want each review to be by someone different, once we meet the target, and I will put up the net chapter as soon as possible. Give me a day to notice the total and write the chapter. The reviews can be positive or negative, maybe a bit of both, I want to know what you think, also they can be pointers, like to check my grammar or add more detail, it's up to you guys. Thanks. **


End file.
